Let's Make Love
by mlgummer
Summary: This story begins that historic night after Miranda received her divorce papers in Paris. Andy being the professional she is did not walk out on Miranda. Being In Love with Miranda as she was she took the chance in Miranda's hotel room that fateful night she walked in on Miranda crying with the divorce papers lying on the coffee table between them.


Title: Let's Make Love

Rating: R/M

Word Count: 3956

Summary: Inspired by the song Let's Make Love sung by Faith Hill and Tim McGraw. Andy and Miranda finally give in to their feelings.

Disclaimer: I'm having fun with these two ladies even if I own nothing concerning them.

Baby I've been drifting away  
Dreaming all day  
Of holdng you  
Touching you  
The only thing I want to do  
Is be with you  
As close to you  
As I can be

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love  
Oh, baby

Do you know what you do to me  
Everything inside of me  
Is wanting you  
And needing you  
I'm so in love with you  
Look in my eyes  
Let's get lost tonight  
In each other

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

Let's make love  
All night long  
Until all our strength is gone  
Hold on tight  
Just let go  
I want to feel you in my soul  
Until the sun comes up  
Oh, until the sun comes up  
Let's make love

Oh baby, let's make love  
All night long  
All night long  
Let's make love

* * *

"Miranda, I am so sorry."

Miranda did not look up, but placed her glasses in the pocket of the old cashmere robe she had wrapped around her petite body.

Andy watched Miranda with knowing eyes since she broke up with Nate just before leaving for Paris. She silently stood up and walked over to where Miranda was sitting and quietly lowered herself down on the couch. A hand covered Miranda's fingers as they lay entwined in her lap. They were cold and trembling.

"Miranda you may not realize it but you are better off without him. Here, me, I love you for the woman you are. Strong, smart, and oh so beautiful. I treasure you. I want to love you as no one ever has. In the way you deserve."

Miranda looked up at Andréa through her long black lashes. They were sprinkled with diamond like tears. In Andréa's eyes she saw a warmth, love, and empathy in the deep brown pools that caressed her face.

Andy use her other hand to reach for Miranda's shoulder and turn her, luscious full lips stared at Andy. Andy leaned in murmuring, "I love you."

Two pairs of lips met lingering on each other. A warm breath wisped over Miranda's cheek. She felt her body warm and her face flush. The taste of Andréa entered her mouth and made her head spin. Their tongues touched, then danced as lightning bolts shot through Miranda's body.

Andy was breathing deeply as Miranda's essence swirled into her nose and ran through her blood, warming her. She shifted as she felt her liquids pool between her legs. Miranda was next to her, inside her, and swirling all around her.

Miranda in shock pulled away chest heaving, trying to breath.

Andy caressed Miranda's face as her thumb glided across the swollen lips. The woman in front of her was so amazing, and beautiful how could anyone want to leave her?

"Andréa."

Andy smiled, "What can I do for you Miranda."

Miranda frowned, picked up the folder in her lap, and held it between her and Andréa.

"Your job." She simply said.

Andy sat stunned, and Miranda quickly looked away.

Andy took the folder, stood up, and began to walk away. She turned, but Miranda would not look at her.

~*~ Back in New York ~*~

Andy sat at her desk sneaking looks at the woman in the inner office pacing. They had been back for three days now and work was back to normal. There was no indication to what happened that night back in Paris except Leslie from Public Relations had been spending a great amount of time in Miranda's office with the door closed.

Andy cringed inside wishing Miranda had accepted her proposal that night. It hurt to see the one she loved in so much pain. No one else noticed it but then again Andy was the only one who seemed to notice Miranda's subtle changes. The way her eyebrows dipped, and her eyes became dull. It seemed to be worse every time Miranda had to look at her second assistant.

Andy's lips ached to feel Miranda's warm soft ones against her once again. She was haunted in her dreams by the feel of Miranda's naked body lying next to her, and her not being able to touch it. The last two nights Andy had cried herself to sleep after Miranda announced that Emily was once again to bring The Book to the townhouse at night.

Miranda had seen Andréa stealing looks at her throughout the days. She had ways of watching her assistances. Ways that no one could tell what she was doing. She saw the sadness in Andréa's eyes, the failure they expressed. It crushed Miranda knowing how Andréa felt about her and her inability to return those feelings. That night had been both one of the worse and one of the greatest nights of her life.

Miranda wrapped one arm around her tiny waist and the other fingered the neckless hanging around her neck. A habit she had picked up years ago that seemed to calm her when nervous. Her body yearned for the warm hands to touch her again. For full lips to kiss her, and the warm breath to caress her face once again. The nights brought loneliness as the girls were still at their Father's, and Miranda would find herself curled up in bed tears falling from her face. She so missed the one true love she never had.

"Coat. Bag."

Miranda began to march out of her office. She turned to Emily.

"Tell Nigel I want The Book by seven tonight."

Miranda stopped for a second.

"And have Andréa deliver it."

Miranda seized her coat and purse from Andy's hands and continued on her way without a glance.

Emily looked at the clock, "Bloody hell it is already five. Why does she want The Book so early on a Friday night?"

Andy just looked at her and shrugged. Who was to ever know what Miranda was thinking? She used to, or she thought she did.

Emily immediately called Nigel and relayed the Dragon's orders.

Andy returned to her chair and sat comptemplating why the change of heart. Why Miranda had suddenly decide Andy was once again qualified to bring her The Book. Was she finally going to reprimand her for that night in Paris? For Andy over stepping her bounds? And if so why at the townhouse? Why not here at work? For once Andy could not read her boss' mind, or mood. It saddened her to think she had lost her edge with Miranda. That soon she would no long be able to see her, or smell Miranda's intoxicating, delicate scent.

Andy carefully unlocked and opened the front door of the townhouse so as not to alert anyone that she was there. Maybe just maybe she would be able to get in and out without Miranda sensing her presence. But that was not to be.

"Andréa."

Andy cringed at the soft, mesmerizing voice.

Andy slowly moved toward the voice that haunted her dreams and taunted her senses.

She found Miranda in the sitting room standing by the large window back toward her. Not in her usual chair or wearing her usual brown off the shoulder cashmere sweater. Instead she shined in a pair of … they had to be Valentino skin colored crepe pants and a Valentino pink wool sweater with ruffled short sleeves. The sweater fit Miranda like a glove, cinched at her small waist, showing off her toned arms. She was so beautiful it hurt for Andy to look at her.

"Miranda."

Miranda turned and Andy gasped. The sweater hugged Miranda and presented a plunging neck line giving Andy a great view of the sides of small but full pale breasts. Andy's mouth went dry and she had to lick her lips to moisten them.

Miranda blushed as she caught the fire in Andréa's eyes. She walked toward the beauty in front of her. She walked hoping she was not too late. Hoping she had not put Andréa off. Hoping the young woman still had feelings for her. Hoping Andréa would still want to love her.

Andy struggled with what to do. Struggled with want she was witnessing in front of her. Struggling with the vision that was walking toward her. The love of her life. The person she felt she could not live without, was here. Was looking at her with hungry eyes.

Miranda stood just inches in front of Andréa. She took the book from Andréa's hands and threw it on the chair off to the side. Miranda's fingers played over Andréa's hands setting off sparks that shoot off throughout Andy's body.

Andy looked into Miranda's sparkling crystal blue eyes. Eyes that expressed truth, friendship, and love. Andy's mouth opened but not a sound was emitted. She closed it again. Was she dreaming? Was Miranda ready to express her feelings toward Andy?

Andy blinked as tears formed in her eyes, "Miranda."

Miranda placed a finger carefully over Andréa's lips and shook her head, "Not now."

Miranda's hands snaked around Andréa's neck as Miranda pulled her close.

Their lips met once again with a warmth and eagerness that showed both women they wanted this. The kiss deepened and intensified. Soft and hot against each other as mouths opened allowing the others tongue to slid through caressing each other. They played with this until they could no longer breathe and broke apart, chests heaving, faces flushed.

Miranda's hands found their way under Andréa's shirt, her thumbs stroking up and down the sides of Andréa's spine sending shivers along with them. Andy's lips placed warm little pecks across Miranda's cheek, around her ear taking time out to nibble on her ear lobe eliciting a groan from Miranda's mouth. Andy's legs became weak when she heard this and they would have given out on her if Miranda did not have a secure hold on her.

Miranda giggled as the pair slowly lowered themselves to the floor and sank into the thick fur rug that lay there. Andy's eyes shoot wide open as her smile grew across her face.

"What?" purred Miranda.

Andy shook her head not taking her eyes off the beautiful woman that lay beneath her. Andy leaned in and continued her perusal of Miranda's soft warm skin. Kissing down the side of her neck, tongue tickling as she went. This brought forth additional giggles from Miranda. Andy placed a protective leg over Miranda's hip and let it fall between her legs feeling the heat emitted from Miranda's body.

This excited Andy to no end. Miranda wanted her. Wanted to lover her. Andy wondered was Miranda just as wet for her? She would know soon enough but she was not going rush this. She was not going miss out on a single feeling, a single taste as they connected for the first time.

Miranda trembled as she felt Andréa's knee fall between her legs. Andréa's knee so close to her dripping wet core. Miranda had it bad. Needed Andréa so bad. She had never felt this way before. So in love. Wanting so bad to be touched by a partner and sent to the heavens.

Miranda concentrated on the feelings that Andréa was sending through her skin and to her mind as Andréa's mouth found its way to the bottom of Miranda's neck and sucked on it making Miranda moan with delight.

Andy smiled against Miranda's skin.

Miranda then realized there was too many cloths between them and she need to see and feel just Andréa next to her. Her hands crawled up Andréa's back, then over her shoulders as she lifted the shirt off and threw it to the side. Andy sat up on her bent arms as Miranda eyed Andréa's full breast pressing against the thin LaPerla bra they were enclosed in and Miranda's mouth watered.

Andy smiled down into the crystal blue eye of the woman she loved. She took the finger of one hand and traced Miranda's now swollen lips and skated down Miranda's chin and between her breasts. Andy needed to see them. Feel them in her hands, and mouth. The hand glided under Miranda's sweater and cupped the pale breast feeling the nipple harden underneath it, and Miranda gasped.

"Andréa."

"I love you Miranda. You are so beautiful, so soft."

Andy moved the sweater off to the side and lowered her mouth to a now rock hard nipple and feasted on it.

Andy dragged her teeth over Miranda's nipple as the breast plopped out of Andy's mouth.

"OMG Miranda you taste so good and your smell so exotic."

Miranda could not talk the sensation of Andréa sucking on her nipple and it left her light headed and her breathing labored.

Andy smiled and watched as Miranda's eyes rolled into the back of her head and then closed. She leaned back in and once again claimed the lips that were now her territory.

Miranda relished in the feel of the woman on top of her but knew she need to take over the assault. Miranda without warning flipped the young woman over on her back, and quickly released the clasp of her bra letting it fall to the side exposing the large soft breasts waiting for Miranda to touch and taste.

She did not waste any time as her finger traced circles on the erect nipple moving closer with each stroke. Miranda flicked her finger over the pink nub and blew a warm soft breath over it. This made Andy shake and she called out Miranda's name almost coming. It took all of Andy's reserve to not cum. She was not going to let it finish this soon.

Miranda's tongue slithered over the same nipple and Andy jerked again.

"My God Miranda."

"Shhh Sweetheart. Let me love you too."

Miranda took the nipple and as much of the breast as she could into her mouth. Andréa tasted incredible. Miranda never knew how erotic it would be to indulgence with another woman's breast, but then again Miranda had never made love to another woman and never to someone as alluring as Andréa.

Andy arched into Miranda's grasp, wanting more from the woman.

"Please Miranda."

Andy did not know how much longer she could hold on and there was so much more she wanted to do to Miranda.

Miranda smiled down into the deep brown eyes as her hand found the hem of Andréa's skirt and hitched it up Andréa's thighs until she felt the lace and thin fabric of Andréa's underwear. It was wet with Andréa's fluids and the feeling almost made her cum.

Andy's blood was boiling as she arched into Miranda's hand.

"Easy Sweetheart, I am going to take care of you."

The panties were easily ripped away as Miranda slipped two of her fingers inside Andréa's warm wet hole and started to pump them in and out. She dragged them over Andréa's pubic bone and the sensitive spot just before it, enjoying the sounds and smells that came from her. She could sense that Andréa could not hold on any longer and she lightly pressed her thumb over Andréa's clit.

Andy's muscle grabbed a hold of Miranda's fingers and arched off the rug calling Miranda's name. Miranda was rewarded with the warm sticky feel of Andy's juice. Miranda watched amazed as Andréa struggled for her breath. The young woman glowed. Never had Miranda seen anything so stunning.

As Andy began to calm Miranda decide she was not finished. The scent whiffing up from Andréa's core was exhilarating and Miranda wanted more. She snaked her way down Andréa's body feeling the slick liquids spread across her body. She settled herself between Andréa's legs and gazed upon the swollen glistening folds. Miranda's mind was spinning as she licked the length of Andréa's labia. GOD the taste was more than Miranda could handle. She spread Andréa wide and opened up the shiny lips reveling the swollen hard nob and Miranda immediately took it into her mouth.

Andy screamed once again as liquids shot out and ran down Miranda's chin.

"Beautiful." Miranda whispered.

Miranda licked her lips. She was mesmerized with Andréa's response. Miranda could not remember ever being as aroused as this woman was. Was she always like this, or could Miranda be possibly doing this to her?

Miranda's tongue lapped up the flavorful liquid dripping from Andréa's hole and she could not resist penetrating the hole with her tongue.

"Oh yes Miranda."

Miranda felt Andréa's muscles tighten around her tongue and she smiled. Her tongue swirled around the soft inside walls hearing Andréa's moans and sighs. Soon Miranda was gifted with another flood of sweet tasting fluid.

Andy's mind was in over drive. Never had anyone made her feel this way, made her cum so many times. Every time Miranda touched her in a different way her toes would curl and sparks would shoot through her body. Sweat was running down between her breast and her bangs were stuck to her forehead. Miranda's fingers burned holes into her body everywhere they touched.

Andy's breathing began to ease and her eyes flicked open seeing Miranda's head resting on one of her thighs. She smiled.

"I know you are smiling at me." Came a tired voice.

"How can I not smile. My dream has come true."

Miranda trembled.

"Your dream? But why me? I am ol …"

And before she could get the word out Andy sat up and took hold of Miranda's shoulders helping her to climb up the rest of her body now slick with sweat and cum. She rolled Miranda over onto her back and leaned in for a mind altering kiss. Miranda felt as if her breath was being sucked into Andréa's mouth.

"You are beautiful, and smart, and did I say you are beautiful?" Andy smiled brightly.

Andy looked over Miranda's body sending heat and a red flush to Miranda's pale skin.

Shaking her head Andy exclaimed, "You still have your clothes on and that just will not due."

Andy sat Miranda up and slowly stripped the pink sweater up over the woman's head. Andy gasped as she trailed her fingers over the soft pale skin caressing each breast as she made her way to it.

"You are more than beautiful, exquisite."

Miranda cast her eyes down, "Please Andréa."

Andy cupped Miranda's cheek in a hand and made Miranda look into her eyes.

"Do not tell me I do not know what I am talking about. I am the smart fa…"

Miranda looked away once again.

"I do not know why I said that. It was mean and cruel."

"It is in the past. I know how you really feel about me."

Miranda blushed a bright red.

"I have never felt so loved Miranda as I do right now. No one has ever made me feel that way before."

Andy's hand slid down and cupped a breast her thumb floated over Miranda's hardened nipple and Miranda sucked in a breath and bit her lower lip. Andy smiled feels good does it not?

Miranda nodded.

Andy slowly pushed Miranda back down on the rug, her hand smoothed circles over Miranda's torso.

"You are so soft."

Andrea began to unbutton Miranda's trousers and she slowly pulled the zipper down.

Miranda squirmed.

"You are taking you sweet time doing that." Miranda purred.

Andy giggled.

In one smooth motion she had Miranda's pants pulled down the beautifully toned legs and thrown over to the side of the room.

"You know you probably have ruined a good pair of slacks and a sweater."

Andy grinned, "Take it out of my salary."

Andy ran her fingers up the length of Miranda's leg and over her hip. Andy's smile grew bigger. Her Miranda wore thongs!

"You are so sexy."

Miranda's hand immediately fell over her lower abdomen.

Andy looked at the frowning woman and did not like what she saw. She never wanted Miranda to frown again especially while they were making love.

Andy laid her hand on top of the one on Miranda's abdomen and tried to move it.

Miranda shook her head as her hand trembled.

"Please Miranda."

Andy squeezed the hand then moved it away. Her finger traced the faded scar just above her pubic bone.

"The girls."

Miranda nodded. Andy leaned down and placed soft tiny kisses the length of the scar.

"It is beautiful."

Silent tears fell from Miranda's face as no one had ever told her the scar was beautiful before, but Andréa knew, she understood.

Andy stretched out her body next to Miranda and once again began to feast on her breasts. As Andy took each nipple into her mouth she started to hum making Miranda quiver. The sensations sent lightning bolts throughout Miranda's body.

Andy's hand stroked the ridges along Miranda's ribs as it found its way to the lace material that made up Miranda's thong. Andy felt Miranda take a breath in as she slid her fingers underneath the lace.

"You are so wet and hot. Just for me?"

Andy smiled as she stroked the engorge nub between Miranda's wet folds. Miranda had been on edge all day thinking about this night and that one touch was all it took for her to spasm and cum.

Andy grinned wickedly as she felt the warm sticky fluid run between her fingers. Miranda was breathing deeply.

"God Miranda I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do now."

Andy removed her fingers and breathed in the essence of Miranda than one by one licked the thick fluid off and she moaned. "You taste so good.

Andy quickly rolled between Miranda's legs and ripped the thin panties off Miranda's hips and slid her fingers once again into Miranda's hot swollen folds.

Her fingers immediately went to Miranda's wet hole and easily slipped inside as Miranda's muscles gripped her tightly.

Andy was shaking she had never felt anything like this before. Miranda was holding on to her as if she never wanted her to leave her core.

Andy caught sight of Miranda's clit and passionately kissed it sending Miranda into another orgasm.

Andy swirled her tongue around Miranda's clit as she slowly slid her fingers in and out of her loves shaking body.

She kept this up until Miranda was shaking so bad Andy had to give her the release she needed and suck her clit into her mouth.

Miranda arched then screamed out as her juices sprayed out all over Andy's hand and face. Miranda was trembling so bad Andy was afraid to move. Her fingers inside and her lips caressing Miranda's clit.

As Miranda began to relax Andy felt comfortable in removing her lips and fingers from the hot sweaty body. She looked at Miranda's flushed body, breathing beginning to slow, soaked in glistening sweat, and she swore she had never seen anything so amazing.

Andy found her way back up to Miranda and laid a soft sweet kiss on her lips.

At the same time they both uttered, "I Love You."

Falling into a heap giggling they held on to each other and soon fell asleep.


End file.
